Fireflies
by AliShadow
Summary: One-shot! Ella está dispuesta a pasar página y a olvidarse de él. ¿Como reaccionará Edward cuando vea que Bella va a decir que sí a otro? Todos humanos! ExB


**La trama es mía y los personajes de Meyer :D La canción es Fireflies, de Owl city ^^**

* * *

**Fireflies**

* * *

_—_¿Y como se llama la canción? –pregunté, curiosa.

Él me miró a través de la web cam con una perfecta ceja alzada.

_—_Es una sorpresa, Bells. No te lo voy a decir.

Hice un puchero, lo que le hizo reír, a lo que yo de inmediato sonreí. El sonido de su risa, aunque estuviese interferido, continuaba siendo el mejor sonido del mundo para mí.

_—_¡Dame una pista al menos! –rogué.

Edward suspiró y me miró con mi sonrisa preferida: la torcida, aquella que me quitaba el aliento. Y aquella vez no fue diferente.

_—_Está bien. ¡Odio cuando me lo pides de esa manera! –bromeó- solo te digo que la he compuesto en una noche de insomnio.

_—_Esa no es una buena pista –arrugué la nariz, protestando.

_—_Ya lo sé –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- y recordé aquella noche en el prado –enrojecí al recordar aquel momento. El momento más feliz de mi vida, debo decir- Tiene que ver con un elemento de aquella noche.

_—_¿Hierba, flores, un chico muy guapo? –sabía que no era ninguna de las tres opciones, pero solo quería volverlo a escuchar reír. Y funcionó.

_—_Querrás decir una chica preciosa. Fui el hombre más afortunado el mundo aquella noche –me ruboricé y desvié la mirada. No se me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que habló en pasado, aunque para mí continuaba siendo presente aquella afirmación.

_—_¿Bella?

Levanté la mirada hacia la pantalla del ordenador para ver a Edward mirarme con preocupación.

_—_No te preocupes, Edward, solo es que termino de recordar que debo irme.

_—_Oh –pareció apenado de que así fuera- ¿volverás?

_—_Hoy no lo sé –me encogí de hombros- tengo que ir de compras con Alice –él rió, al recordar lo maniática su hermana con las compras- mañana hay una fiesta en La Push y Alice y Rose tienen la manía de que…-me callé de golpe, al recordar de que estaba hablando con mi ex, pero aun así el chico al que amaba. ¿Cómo decirle que posiblemente al día siguiente otro chico me pediría salir?

_—_¿De que? Tengo miedo de lo que pueden llegar a planear esas dos –rió Edward. Le saqué la lengua, mostrando lo madura que era.

_—_Solo quieren que me vea bien.

_—_¿Para alguien en especial?

Le miré, con el ceño fruncido. Aunque parecía aparentar alegría, no consiguió engañarme. Aquel pequeño fruncimiento en su ceño y el hecho de que mantenía la mandíbula tensa, era un claro signo de irritación en él. Incluso apostaría a que tenía las manos convertidas en puños. ¿Qué le respondía? Decidí contarle la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, había decidido averiguar si él aún sentía algo por mí. Si no era así, estaba decidida a dar el paso con Jacob e intentar olvidarme de él.

_—_Más o menos –respiré hondo, con el corazón en un puño y mirándole proseguí- él ha sido muy bueno conmigo y hace poco me dijo que le gusto y mucho –sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas ante el recuerdo- pero le dije que era todo muy repentino y no quería iniciar aún una relación.

_—_¿Y ahora ya no es todo tan repentino? –Edward ya no estaba alegre, para nada. Mantenía esa expresión seria en su rostro, que te hacía encogerte con tan solo una mirada.

_—_No lo sé –suspiré, cerrando los ojos.

Nos mantuvimos los dos en silencio unos segundos que parecieron horas. Fue él quién rompió el tenso silencio:

_—_Me ha surgido un imprevisto –levanté la mirada y le vi mirando su móvil- hablamos pronto, Bella.

Y dicho esto, cerró sesión, sin siquiera dejar despedirme.

Este gesto me sentó terriblemente mal. ¿Tan poco significaba para él que ni siquiera me aconsejaba sobre lo que hacer? Cerré la sesión yo también y apagué el ordenador y luego me dirigí hacia el armario para cambiarme.

Edward y yo nos conocíamos desde la secundaria. Compartimos el mismo asiento en Biología y así nos hicimos amigos. Empecé a ir con él y sus amigos, sus dos hermanos, Alice y Emmett, y los hermanos Hale, Jasper y Rosalie, con el tiempo parejas de los dos anteriores. Edward y yo con el tiempo también terminamos saliendo, y eso fue en el último curso de la secundaria. Él me había gustado desde el primer instante en que le vi. Su sonrisa, sus ojos esmeraldas, su cabello cobrizo, todo en él me llamaba.

Y así con el tiempo terminé enamorándome del que se había convertido mi mejor amigo. Pensaba que él no sentía lo mismo por mí, pero una noche, al volver de su casa después de hacer un maratón de películas organizado por Alice, me llevó a un precioso prado, y fue allí donde se me declaró. Aquella noche, en el prado, fue donde compartimos los dos nuestro primer beso. Él tampoco había salido con nadie anteriormente porque al igual que me había pasado a mí, yo a él le gustaba también desde que nos conocimos.

Aquel fue el mejor año de mi vida, pero al graduarnos, Edward recibió una beca para ir a Oxford, en Inglaterra. Era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar y no iba a ser yo la que se lo impidiera, así que después de hablarlo detenidamente, decidió irse. También decidimos romper nuestra relación, ya que no nos veíamos capaces de mantenerla a distancia. Alice, Rose y yo fuimos a la Universidad de Seattle, más que nada, porque era la que más cerca se encontraba de casa y en la única en la que podíamos permanecer juntas. Mis primeros meses sin Edward fueron realmente deprimentes. Parecía una zombie, comía, dormía, iba a clases, pero me mantenía en estado casi catatónico. Fueron mis amigos los que me ayudaron a recuperarme. Con Edward hablaba al principio cada día, pero con el tiempo eso se convirtió a conversaciones de un día a la semana o de cada dos.

Fue cuando ya casi estábamos terminando el semestre, cuando conocí a Jake. Él iba a la misma clase que Rose, ya que estudiaban Ingeniería mecánica, y ella lo invitó a una de las numerosas fiestas que Alice hacía en nuestro departamento. Nos hicimos amigos de inmediato, y más cuando él dijo que era de la reserva india que estaba cerca de Forks. Hacía unas semanas él me había confesado que le gustaba y que quería algo más conmigo. Sin embargo, yo no estaba preparada para una nueva relación. No sabía si Edward vendría para el verano. Había vuelto en Navidad, pero yo me encontraba en Arizona, celebrando la Navidad con mi madre. No sabía si él sentía lo mismo por mí, y ahora sabía que no. Jake estaba esperando una respuesta, y yo estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de Edward. La respuesta estaba más que clara, a mi parecer.

.

.

- ¡Bella!

Vi a Jake acercarse entre la multitud hacia donde estábamos Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y yo.

Y ahora es cuando nosotros cuatro nos hemos vuelto invisibles –rió Emmett, a lo que todos le rieron la gracia menos yo, que enrojecí hasta la coronilla.

Jacob llegó hasta donde estábamos nosotros, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la cual le devolví.

_—_¡Me alegro de que hayáis venido chicos!

_—_No íbamos a faltar a una fiesta como esta –dijo Alice, dando saltitos, impaciente por ir a bailar. De inmediato, Alice cogió a Jasper del brazo y se dirigió hasta donde un grupo de gente estaba bailando, con unos grandes altavoces a un lado emitiendo en aquel momento uno de los éxitos del momento. Rose y Emmett se dirigieron hacia el puesto que habían puesto con bebidas, mientras que yo me quedaba sola con Jake.

_—_Estás preciosa esta noche –sonrió él, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Mi sonrojo aún perduraba en mis mejillas.

Realmente, Alice aquella noche se había lucido conmigo. Llevaba una falda vaquera blanca que me llegaba a medio muslo, a conjunto con una camisa de tirantes negra, con algo de escote, y para complementar, unas sandalias con algo de tacón blancas. Me había dejado mi melena rizada hasta la mitad de la espalda, reemplazando mi habitual cola de caballo.

_—_¿Quieres algo de beber?

_—_No, gracias.

Tenía el estómago demasiado revuelto como para beber algo. Jake no perdió la sonrisa y me cogió la mano, para dirigirme hacia unas rocas que había algo apartadas, haciéndonos sentar en ellas. Jake suspiró, mirando fijamente al cielo estrellado. La única iluminación que había aquella noche en la playa era la enorme hoguera que había hecho allí en medio, así que se podía ver perfectamente el firmamento.

_—_¿Has pensado en aquello?

Y ahora fue cuando desvié yo la mirada hacia el cielo. Involuntariamente sonreí cuando fijé mi vista en las estrellas. Me recordaba a aquellas pequeñas luciérnagas que había visto aquella noche con Edward en el prado. Me pregunté si Edward habría hecho referencia a las luciérnagas en su canción. Él estudiaba Medicina, pero su hobby era la música, y le encantaba componer.

- ¿Bella?

Volví la vista hacia Jake y sonreí.

_—_Sí, he pensado en ello. Y creo que…

Sin embargo, algo me desconcentró e hizo que fijara mi vista en frente, done se encontraba la gente. El motivo fue el cambio repentino de música. La canción de _Memories_ de David Guetta había sido interrumpida repentinamente por una melodía que nadie había escuchado antes.

_—_¡Belly Bells! –vi a Alice correr hacía mí, mientras la letra de la canción empezaba a sonar:

_No creerías en tus ojos  
si diez millones de luciérnagas  
encendieran el mundo mientras me quedaba dormido._

Aquella voz me era terriblemente familiar. Me levanté de pronto, mirando a mi alrededor desesperada. Tenía que ser una coincidencia que en aquella canción se nombraran a las luciérnagas.

_Porque ellas llenarían el aire libre y dejarían lágrimas en todas partes,  
creerás que soy un ordinario  
pero yo sólo estaría de pie y miraría fijamente._

_Me gustaría convencerme  
que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente, es difícil decir que yo prefiero quedarme  
despierto cuando estoy dormido  
porque las cosas no son lo que parecen._

_—_¡Bella! –Alice llegó a mi lado, con una enorme sonrisa- ¡No te lo vas a creer! ¡Tienes que venir…!

_Porque conseguiría mil abrazos  
de diez mil luciérnagas  
mientras ellas intentaran enseñarme a bailar.  
Un cómic encima de mi cabeza,  
un salto de calcetín bajo mi cama,  
una bola de disco colgando de un hilo. _

Me gustaría convencerme  
que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente, es difícil decir que yo prefiero quedarme  
despierto cuando estoy dormido,  
porque las cosas no son lo que parecen cuando estoy dormido.

Pero mi vista se había fijado en un punto. O mejor dicho en alguien. Edward avanzaba hacia donde estábamos Jacob, Alice y yo, cantando con el micrófono en la mano.

_Porque conseguiría mil abrazos  
de diez mil luciérnagas  
mientras ellas intentaran enseñarme a bailar.  
Un cómic encima de mi cabeza,  
un salto de calcetín bajo mi cama,  
una bola de disco colgando de un hilo._

_Me gustaría convencerme  
que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente, es difícil decir que yo prefiero quedarme  
despierto cuando estoy dormido,  
porque las cosas no son lo que parecen cuando estoy dormido._

_Deja mi puerta entreabierta  
(por favor, sácame de aquí)  
porque me siento como un insomne (por favor, sácame de aquí)  
por qué me canso de contar ovejas?  
(por favor, sácame de aquí)  
cuando estoy demasiado cansado para dormirme._

Avancé un par de pasos hacia él, aún perpleja. Él se paró a tan solo un paso de mí, con su característica sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro mientras cantaba los últimos trozos de la canción:

_Para diez millones de luciérnagas_  
_soy raro porque odio las despedidas_  
_mis ojos se empañan mientras se despiden._  
_Pero sabré dónde están_  
_si mis sueños se hacen extraños_  
_porque he guardado unas cuantas y las conservo en un frasco._

_Me gustaría convencerme_  
_que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente,_  
_es difícil decir que yo prefiero quedarme despierto cuando estoy dormido,_  
_porque las cosas no son lo que parecen cuando estoy dormido._

Cuando terminó, noté como mis ojos se había humedecido.

_—_Creo que he llegado a tiempo –susurró, acariciándome la mejilla.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, me puse de puntillas para unir nuestros labios, mientras mis manos reposaban en su musculoso pecho. Le sentí sonreír, mientras sus brazos aprisionaban mi cintura y me acercaban aún más a él. El beso, que tenía intención de ser casto, fue subiendo de intensidad, para terminar siendo uno de los más intensos y perfectos que habíamos compartido. Mis manos subieron a su sedoso cabello, cogiéndolo con fuerza, mientras que una de sus manos viajaba por mi espalda, haciendo que me estremeciese ante el roce.

Nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire y él apoyó su frente en la mía, mientras que la mano que me había acariciado la espalda viajó a mi mejilla, acariciándola.

_—_Creo que sé el nombre de la canción –sonreí, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

_—_¿Ah, sí? –susurró, acercando de nuevo sus labios a los míos.

_—_Sí. Luciérnagas –susurré, mientras sus labios acariciaban de nuevo los míos.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! **

**Nuevo onshot, lo he escrito esta mañana aburrida como estaba de estudiar jaja**

**La canción, como digo arriba, es **_Fireflies de Owl city _**=) seguro que la habéis escuchado, sino, hacedlo, es preciosa ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado ;)**

**¡Un beso!**

_**Ali.**_


End file.
